last true elf
by katanadragonking
Summary: Dilin is the last of his kind, after the slaughtered by the thalmor. watch as he try's to survive as the Dragonborn and defeat Alduin and find a better life, without hiding behind his hood. dragonborn x oc later. not very good with summerys.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the carriage "Hay you're finally awake." A stormcloake solder said "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit in the face with a shield." I replied not really caring those humans I turned away as they chatted amongst themselves. I could tell that the man in the rag don't belong here. Then again, I didn't do anything except be at the wrong place at the wrong time. 'Dam stormcloakes Skyrim is ripping itself apart, because of them.' The solder and the horse thief keep talking it was annoying me." Will you both be more like this guy-" I pointed at the man with the gag on "and shut up."

''Ha! You tell them.'' I heard the imperial solder riding the carriage said.

"Hay! Watch your tongue, that's Ulfric stormcloak the true high king." The stormcloak said

"No he's not he's an ego maniac." I whispered under my breath as I my hood lower. We hit a stump witch made me look up "Helgin" I whispered

We then pulled into Helgin in near the execution stone and executioner. "End of the line."

I could hear the thief cry out, "wait there's a mistake where not rebels. You can't do this!"

"Face your death with some courage horse thief." The imperials were calling names. "Imperials love there dam list."

"Ulfric stormcloalk, Jaurl of Windhelm." an imperial solder said, Ulfric walked away.

"It's been an honor, Jaurl Ulfric"

"Ralof, of Riverwood." So that's his name.' I thought to myself. Ralof then walked away. Then the horse thief was called up. He cried, complained, gloated, ran, than dies in that order.

"Anyone ells feel like running?" the lady in imperial armor said glaring at me. I simply just flipped her off.  
The imperial solder looked at his list then back to me. "Wait, who are you?"

I replied "Dilin Heartfall."

"What do we do, he's not on the list"

"Forget the list, he goes to the block." she said. I looked her 'bitch!' I thought. I walked to what I like to call 'group of dead people, in blue,' general tullius had finish talking to Ulfric.

The priestess starts talking "As we send your souls to-" she was cut off by a stormcloake solder walking up.

"For the sake of talos. Shut up, and let's get this over with!"

"Ok." The priestess said slightly annoyed. He then kneeled down, and placed his head on the rock.

He ten says. "My ancestors are smiling upon me imperial, can you say the same?" then went his head. The stormcloaks yelled in anger, while everyone ells cheered.

"Next, the man in the hood!" Bitch lady said. We then heard a loud roar

"What was that?" an imperial asked

"I said, next prisoner."

"I have name bitch." I said walking forward. She placed her hand on my hood. "I would like to keep the hood on." She looked at the general looking for approval. He nodded to her.

"Fine doesn't matter to me what you die in." the bitch replied. As I lay my head on the blood coated rock, I see the axe go up, and a dragon come down.

"What in oblivion is that!?" I heard someone say. The dragon was pitch black, and spiky. Before I knew what was going on I was sent flying. Ralof grabbed me and pulled me into the tower and closed the door.

"Jaurl Ulfric, was that a dragon, from the legends?" Ralof said facing Ulfric.

"Legends don't burn down buildings." Ulfric said. I ignored them and ran up the stairs while working on my binds. Then I tripped, hitting my face on the stairs 'god I hate stairs.' Just as I reach the top of the stairs, the dragon burst through the wall and burned a solder alive, then flew off.

"Looks like I found a way out." I said looking at the whole in the wall. There was a building below, or at least what was left of one. I jumped down and ran to the first floor. I than ran outside. I saw a man on the floor telling the boy to leave, while Hadvar was calling the boy over. That dragon landed and was about to kill the man and the boy. I lunged forward grabbed the man and boy, and jumped back before the fire hit. The dragon flew away angered that it couldn't kill its pray. "Well that was close." Hadvar finished talking to an old man in iron armor, telling him to watch the kid and injured man. He told me to fallow him. After we jumped over some stuff, and past a few buildings we were in a courtyard. Ralof was running at us.

"Ralof you dam traitor!" Hadvar said

"Were escaping Hadvar, you can't stop us!" Ralof said

"Fine I hope that dragon takes you all to soverngard! Dilin, with me!" then I followed him into the keep.


	2. Chapter 2

We ran into the keep and closed the door behind us "looks like we're the ones that made it." Hadvar looked around, he looked at me. "You took care of your bind yourself, I see. Look around there's plenty of gear to choose from." He said walking to a chest looking through it. I walked to the wall pulled an iron sword off it. I looked through the chest found light imperial armor, iron sword, and boots.

I sighed "I miss my stuff so much." I pulled the sword out and placed both of them on my hips

"If that's what you miss its currently in solitude, criminal storage." Hadvar said scaring the shit out me.

"Son of a- Don't do that!"

"Hahahaha. Sorry friend didn't mean to scare you." He turned around to open the gate. I magically put on the armor and boots. He turned around surprised to see me fully dressed. "Wow that was fast."

I shrugged "I can use magic to put my close on and off. I can also put stuff in my bag without it getting bigger. Cuz you know, I'm just that lazy. I can't believe you guys let me keep my bag anyway."

"Nifty trick and we let the prisoners keep certain things with them."

"Let's go." We walked down the hall to here talking.

"stormcloak, maybe we could reason with them."

"Really?"

"no." we walked in and saw two stormcloaks the second they see us they pulled out there weapons. One had a iron battleaxe the other had an iron greatsword. The man runs forward pulling up his sword, I cut off his hand making him drop the sword, and scream in pain. I used my left sword, I decapitating him. Turning around I sew Hadvar stab his sword in the girls chest.

"That was fun." I said while taking the girls gloves, because there still intact unlike the guys.

I grabbed the greatsword off the floor and put it in my bag, it didn't grow or rip.

"So it can do that." Hadvar said

"What you didn't believe me?" I asked as we walked out of the room.

"I don't believe in what I don't see." I looked down 'dam stairs, a lot of stairs. Damit! We had finally made it to the bottom. Tuning the corner we heard a loud roar and the roof came down in front of us.

"What…the…fuck." I said in disbelief

"Through here." We walked in a store room, two stormcloaks where looking through some barrels, until they noticed us. One had an iron warhammer, the other had an iron sword and hide shield. I used a firebolt to kill them both before they could attack us. "This is an old store room look for some potions." After gathering some potions I walked up to Hadvar and we walked down some stairs. As we went down we heard fighting. Pulling out the greatsword I cut a stormcloak in half, while the torturer was zapping the fuck out of the other one. Hadvar started to talk to the torturer and his assistant. I saw a cage with a dead mage inside. Cutting the lock off I took the mage robes, hood, coins, and book. 'Already know this spell, hope I could sell it.' I put on the robes and hood I could feel the enchantment course through me.

"Take all my thing, why don't you." The torturer said irritated.

"Ok let's go." I said, as we walked through a few rooms, we reached an opening. A few stormcloaks were here and there. I prepared my magic ice spice in one hand, and fire bolt in the other. A stormcloak got to close; I shot an ice spike through her face. 'Too bad, she was kind of hot.' I picked up her iron warhammer and smashed her friends face with it, then threw it at one of the archers killing him. The other archer shot an arrow into my shoulder, so I sent a firebolt into his chest killing him. I ran over picked up the bow and an arrow and shot a solder creeping up on Hadvar, who was strangling a stormcloak.

"Let's keep going." Hadvar said. I pulled the lever and the bridge came down. When we crossed the bridge then a bunch of rocks came down and crushed it. "Well, glad it didn't come down on us." I nodded "hay has that arrow always been there. I turned to see it.

"ahhh! Crap I forgot about that!" He then pulled it out. "Son of a bitch! What the hell!"

"Had to get it out somehow." I used a healing spell to heal it the best I could, and then we continued.


	3. Chapter 3

We were staring at a blocked exit. "This way." I said, we continued down a tunnel. We encountered a lot of spiders, big and small. After slaughtering the spider we went down a tunnel to see a sleeping bear, we knelt to keep quiet.

"Listen I'd rather not tango with her right now. So let's sneak-." I completely ignored him as I charged forward with a firebolt, and sword, sending a bolt at the bear, doing little damage. As it turned around I stabbed in the face. "Or you could just charge in and kill it." I skin the bear and then we left. We get outside to see it was sunset out. The black dragon flew above us and towards some mountains. When it left, Hadvar turned to me. "Closes town from here is Riverwood. If we run we can make it by nightfall. My uncle works at the forge there, maybe he can help us."

"Good these swords can use some sharpening." We ran to Riverwood fighting a few wolfs on the way. When we got there only a few people were out.

"This is my uncle's house, lets knock." We walked up to the house/forge. He then knocks on the door, a few seconds later a man upend the door. He was surprised to see Hadvar.

"Hadvar it's good to see you. And who is this?" the man said

"He's a friend, saved my life in fact. Listen we need to talk, can we come inside?"

"Sure." Hadvar walked inside, I was behind him, and his uncle puts out his hand. "Names Alvor, yours?" I shook his hand.

"Dilin" I said.

"A friend of hadvar is a friend of mine." He said and all of us sat down. "now can you tell me why you look like you lost an argument with a cave bear."

"That's because he did." I said in a sarcastic tone. Hadvar then explained what had happen at Helgen.

"I'd love to help in any way I can. But before I do I need your help, we need your help the jarl needs to know a dragon is on the loose. He needs to send some guards to riverwood."

"Ok I'll leave in the morning I'll go stay at the inn." I said walking to the door.

"Let me show you to the inn." Hadvar said getting up. As we walked off we started talking. "You should join the legion. I know today wasn't the best introduction, but we could use someone like you." We continued walking.

"I just might." I said, but I saw something. "Don't look now but Ralof is over there." Pouting at the mill. He was talking to a old lady and he hadn't notes us.

"Dame looks like he survived Helgen. What should we do?" Hadvar said looking at Ralof.

"Nothing, no point in causing a scene."

"Me and him used to best friends, till this war came into play and he listen to Ulfrics lies. The only reason he listen to him was because he hated the thalmor, and because he thinks of himself to be a true nord."

"Face it everyone hates the thalmor, and every person thinks of themselves as the best of their species."

"True, well this is the inn see you later." Hadvar then left. I walked into the inn and paid for a room. When I got in there I used I sword as a mirror. Looking into it I took off my hood, I had black hair and crimson eyes. I looked at my pointy ears. Overall I looked like a regular nord mines the ears. It's hard to be last of your race and the thalmor keep hunting me


	4. Chapter 4

**From now on I will be making it in third perspective. I'm not very good at writing a story, and I'm open to criticism.**

Third pov (from now on)

Dilin woke up got his things and walked out of the inn. On the way to whiterun he saw two people fighting a giant. A girl with ancient nord armor, orange hair, a hunting bow, and war paint going across her face. A man with steel armor, steel greatsword, black short/long hair. The giant went up to the girl and raised its hammer ready to bring it down. The man ran forward to try and kill the giant. Dilin pulled out a longbow pulled back an iron arrow, channeled magic into it and shot the giant in the chest. It stumbled back clutching its chest. The man cut the giant's foot making it fall. Dilin ran forward jumped on it and cut stabbed it in the head, with his iron sword. The girl walked up to Dilin "thanks for the help, but we could've handled It." she put out her hand. "Names Aela, that's Farkes." Dilin shook her hand, then farkes.

"Dilin, and that giant was about to turn you into a stain on the floor."

"It looked that way but we had him right where we wanted him." Farkes said.

"You can handle yourself well. You'd make a good shield brother." Aela said

"Oh yah, I heard about you guys, the companions. Well I'd have to think about it, for now goodbye." Dilin said walking towards whiteruns gate. The guard in front of the gate stopped Dilin.

"Halt, city's closed due to the dragon's about." he said

"I have news about the dragons, from Helgen."

"Fine we'll let you in, but we'll keep an eye on you." The guards then opened the gates. Dilin walked to dragonsreach. lrileth stopped him

"Halt who are you to disturb the jarl?" she said in a demanding tone.

"I have news from helgen." Dilin walked up to the jarl. He then explained to the jarl what had happened and how Riverwood is in danger. Lrileth and the adviser started to get into a fight about sending guards to Riverwood.

"Enough! I will not sit idly by while a dragon burns my hold, and slaughters my people. Lrileth send a detachment to Riverwood. You come with me; we need to talk to my court wizard. He's been looking into this dragon problem." We walked into a room. "Farengar I have someone who can help you with your dragon research." Farengar looked at Dilin, and then nodded.

"Ah, yes, well I need someone to fetch something for me." He said

"When you mean 'fetch' something you actually mean go someplace dangers, and get my head cut off." Dilin intervened in the explanation.

"Yes." farengar said in a series, calm face. "Go to bleak falls barrow and retrieve a dragon stone for me. A reliable source told me it was there."

"Ok" was all Dilin said before walking off. He walked to the blacksmiths shop and bout two steel swords, and steel greatsword. Then sold his iron swords, and greatsword. Sold his imperial armor and kept his mages robes. He sharpened the swords and greatsword. He then teleported to Riverwood, surprising everyone around him. When he got there he continued to bleak falls barrow. On the way he encountered a bandit look out killing them all and taking the chefs armor, keeping his hood. Steel armor, steel Nordic gauntlets, and steel cuffed boots. When he had reached the nord ruins bandits were scattered around, he put on steel armor. And pulled out his long bow and took them out, suffering a few scratches at most. He continued onward into the ruins, he cut up two bandits, and took one of their imperial bows. He killed a bandit, solved a puzzle, then wrestled a giant spider; there was a man coat in the spider web. He saw Dilin approach "cut me down from here!" he cried.

"The golden claw first." Dilin demanded.

"Dose it looked like I can move!" he said while struggling.

Dilin was silent, looking at the man up and down. "yes." he said with a series voice.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDING ME!?" The man cried out." Get me down from here!"

"Ok, ok, quit you bitching." Dilin pulled out one of his steel swords and cut the man down. As dilin was cleaning the blade of webs then he ran away screaming.

"HAHAHA! The treasure is mine!" dilin pulled out his second sword and walked after him, pissed.' That dame snake, slipped through my fingers.' Dilin killed a few draugr on the way. He turned the corner just in time to see an ancient nord greatsword go through his chest. 'Well saves me the work.' Dilin thought, the draugr wight looked at dilin and pulled out a ancient nord sword and brought it down on him. Dilin made an x formation with his swords. Both struggled with control but sense dilins swords were sharpened he cut the draugr sword in half. Spinning around dilin cut off its head. He then walked up to the dead man took the golden claw, a diary, and all his gold. 'Holy shit 600 gold lucky bastered' dilin looked at the body again. "Well was a lucky bastered." He continued on to see another puzzle, once he solved it, he got threw. The cave like place was big he reached a place with a coffin, chest, table, and a giant wall with a weird language on it. The scary part to him was one word was glowing and he heard a whisper at the back of his head. It kept saying 'Fus,' when he got close enough him the voice shouted one last time 'FUS!' He pulled out his trusty notebook and wrote in the back 'fus.' the coffin behind him suddenly opened and came out a draugr death lord. It had an ancient nord greatsword out; dilin didn't have enough time to react as it swung its sword. Dilin blocked with his left arm, and cut into his bone when it stopped. Dilin pulled out and grabbed the greatsword with his now broken arm, no matter how bad it hurt. He pulled out his sword and cut the greatsword in two from the handle. He then cut the death lords leg in half. He then stabbed the draugr in the face killing it. He pulled out what was left of the greatsword from his arm, and used restoration magic to heal the best he could. However it only stopped the bleeding. He walked up to the chest to see the dragonstone he took it and put it up. Tarring off a piece of cloth of from the death lord, dilin wrapped it around his arm. He took the gold from the chest, and left to whiterun.


	5. Chapter 5

Dilin arrived at whiterun, fixed his armor and sharpened his swords. When he finished he walked towards dragons reach. When he got there he gave Farengar the stone. They had heard news about at a dragon attacking a watch tower. A few guards, lrileth, and dilin left to the watch tower. When they got there a man came out. "No! Leave, turn back, it got one of the other guards when he tried to make a run for It." they looked up to see a dragon come their way. They heard a loud roar. "Oh no, here it comes again, run." The guard ran back into the tower scared. Lrileth the guards and dilin attacked the dragon with bows but it did little damage. Dilin was forming a plan in his head as his fist caught fire. When the dragon was 20 meters from the tower, dilin started to run towards the tower.

10 meters…

Dilins feet touched the edge of the tower and he ran up it.

5 meters…

'Almost there.' Dilin thought

0 meters…

Dilin jumped off the top of the tower. He grabbed the dragon by the foot. Feeling the burn on its feet the dragon attempted to shake dilin off, but his grip staid strong. Slowly crawling up the dragons back he smashed his burning fist reputedly. Reaching the face he grabed the dragons eyes and burned them shut, the dragon roared in rage and fell to the ground. Now blind and pissed then it started breathing frost everywhere.

Lrileth shouted. "Everybody stand clear stay away from it! Shoot arrows at it." Even though they did what she said, it still wasn't enough. Dilin pulled out his steel greatsword, and channeled fire magic into it. Once the blade was on fire dilin ran forward and began to slice at the dragon. He finally stabbed the dragon though the head killing it. Once the dragon was dead a, dragon ghostly figer came out of the dead body and flew into dilin.

"You, you absorbed the dragon soul didn't you? You must be the dragonborn." One of the guards said walking up to Dilin, with the rest of the guards and lrileth fallowed.

"What are you talking about?" dilin asked

"In the ancient legends the dragonborn would slay dragons and adsorb their souls. They were said to be the ultimate dragon slayers. You can shout now cant you?"

"I don't know maybe." He then put two and two together. "fus!" a wave of energy flew in front of him, casing the guards to stager.

"By the gods, you are the dragonborn." Letting the gaurds talk amongst themselves, dilin walked back to whiterun. Halfway there he heard a thundering boom. Making it back to whiterun he walked to dragonreach. Explaining what had happened the watch tower. It then was explained to dilin what the thundering sound was. He had been summand by the graybeards. Not really caring for it right knows he left to solitude to get his things. Sense he hadn't been to solitude before he couldn't teleport there. He had to walk there. Before he made his journey to solitude, he went to alftand. Remembering passing it once or twice he decided it was time for new armor, stronger than steel, dwarven armor and weapons.

On arrival he walked inside. 'I hate dwarven ruins, I heard rumors that the ruins have a self repair system built in each of them.' That sent shivers down his spine. With each thing he killed he scraped it fore usable mettle to melt. Killing a lot of falmor he continued walking. 'Poor snow elfs so corrupted, so mindless.' Reaching the end he was face to face with a dwarven centurion. The centurion got out of its hinges and shot steam at dilin. He attempted to block it with his arms, but burned his arms badly. Taking cover behind a wall and climbed it. When the centurion turned the corner, it didn't see dilin on the top of the wall. Dilin pulled out his greatsword and lunged down, but his sword shattered on impact. 'Dam that things armor is stronger than the others.' Dilin jumped off its back and charged his shock spell. The centurion blew more steam at dilin, not able to block with his arms again dilin used his back. The armor he was wearing prevented any severe damage. Running towards the centurion he shocked it till it stop moving, which was about twenty seconds. 'Most likely shocked its core to death' he decide to scrap what he could from the machine, which wasn't much because some things wouldn't come apart.

Coming back to whiterun dilin melted the scrap metal he had from the ruins. It took him two days to make his dwarven armor, mines the helmet. He made dwarven armor, gauntlets, boots, greatsword, bow, two swords. He then sharpened and reinforced his new items. Leaving to solitude, dilin teleported to a nord ruin near solitude. he walked to solitude and into general talias's war room. ' hope they don't kill me.'


	6. Chapter 6

"Sup general tullius, sup armored bitch" dilin said walking in putting on apprentice destruction robes, waiving to the general and rikke.

"The names rikke." She said in an irritated voice

Tullius walked up to dilin. "And who are you?"

"tullius I'm offended you don't remember me. Then again my hands were tied, and my head was almost cut off." Dilin said

"Oh, yes, you were at helgen, one of the prisoners if I remember correctly. What have you come here for, to join the legion and deffete the stormcloaks."

"No, but hadvar can vogue for me, I'm innocent."

"Hadvars alive, oh I hope so he's one dame good solder."

"I am, aren't I." hadvar said walking in.

"hadvar its good to see you again, get your gear and report for to rikke." Tullius said, hadvar nodded said goodby to dilin and walked out.

"Anyways I came for my stuff; I'll take them and be on my way." Tullius sighed.

"About that" tullius said looking at dilin. "we burned most of your thing. After a prisoner is executed there thing are scraped for recourses. However the only things that we couldn't scrap were a mask, neckless, and ring. Someone decide to buy them sense we had no use for them."

"So my stuff is in a stranger's hand." Dilin said a bit pissed. "The ring and neckless were family air looms! I need them back!"

"lisin you join the legion, and I'll go find the person who has your things. Deal?"

Dilin calmed himself down, and looked at the general. "I'll do one beater, and bring ulfrics head." Rikke just laughed.

"We have sent a bunch of undercover agents to try and kill ulfric. All have failed and died. What are you ganna do, go through the front door?"

"Yes, I plan to go through the front door and kill ulfric armored bitch."

"The names rikke!"

"Whatever bitch." Dilin said walking outside. He then left to windhelm by carriage, because he was too lazy to walk or teleport. After telling the driver where he wants to go, then he fell asleep in the carriage.

(whiterun)

A girl with long red hair, and emerald eyes, sat at the bannered mare. She was wearing blue mages robes, orcish gantlets, boots, and a black neckless in the shape of a dragon, a black ring, and a dragon priest mask nahkriin. A man was standing in front of her talking to her, but she want lisining she was reading a book instead. "And then I took the giant in a headlock, and chocked It." the man said wile flexing his non existing mussels.

"Uh huh, that's fascinating." She said not carrying, not believing, and still reading her book. A carrier came in the bannered mare, and walked to her.

"This is from general tullius mam here you go." The carrier said giving her a note and walking away.

"Thanks." She said reading the note then putting it away in her bag. The carrier then left the bannered mare.

"That reminds me of the time I took down a-" he was then incased in ice scaring everyone in the bar. She then sighed in happiness.

"Finely, some peace and quiet." She said lowering her hand, continuing reading her book. When she was done she left to solitude.

(windhelm)

The carrege driver taped dilin on the head. "Wake up you're here." Dilin got up thanked the driver and walked towards the gate. When he got to the gate a guard stopped him.

"holt you must pay a tax to get inside, its 500 gold." The guard said holding his hand out waiting for the gold.

"What's the tax for?" Dilin asked

"Well it's for the honer of entering the city, now 500 gold." Dilin grabbed him by the collar, and got in his face.

"How about I rip your heart out through your ass." Dilin said. The guard suddenly had a change of heart.

"You know what, I never saw you. You can go right inside." The guard said opening the gate. Dilin walked inside he saw two men yelling at a dark elf women.

"We now you an imperial spy just go back to your dam solitude, you dam elf." The first man said.

The second man walked forward. "And you can tell us all you little imperial secrets, and you can leave safe." He said walking towards her. She backed away from them.

"I already told you, I'm not an imperial spy. I'm just a regular dark elf trying to survive." She scared and continuing to back away. The men then pulled out there weapons. "guards please help."

"Ha like guards are going to help a stupid elf." The first man said. Dilin walked up to them.

"The lady said she isn't a spy, so leave her alone." He said grabbing the second mans arm. Both men turned around and looked at dilin wile the lady ran away.

"Come on all of us true nords need to get rid of these imperial, and stupid elfs." The second man said. Dilin then punched him in the face. The first guy raised his weapon; dilin grabbed him by the collar and threw him. He then walked to palace of kings to kill ulfric.


	7. Chapter 7

Dilin walked in the palace, and walked toured ulfric. A guard stopped him halfway. "Halt, none may walk toured the jarl holding a weapon, unless you're a solder." Dilin stood there for a minute thinking. He then put a hand on his shoulder.

"In that case..." Dilin said. He grabbed the solder and punched him in the face, knocking him out. He then walked toured ulfric. Ulfric just sat there with a 'not caring that one of my solders got knocked out by a stranger' face. Dilin walked toured ulfric and stoped 5 feet from his throne.

Ulfric stared at dilin and said. "And who might you be stranger?"

"Your executioner." Dilin said pulling out his two dwarven swords and putting on his armor.

"Is that so? Who sent you assassin, was it tullius or the brotherhood of assassins?"

"Does it matter?" dilin said looking at all the guards slowly closing in on him.

"not really, both of those factions will be dealt with once I become high king of skyrim."

Dilin just laughed at that. "well that's going to be sort of hard without a head."

"I see." He looked toured his general "give the order." The general made a fist in the air which gave the guards the order to 'execute' him. 'Eight guards in total. Easy.' Dilin thought. Two guards ran up one with a iron greatsword and the other with a iron battleaxe. First one swung his sword but dilin blocked it and stabbed the guard through the chest. The second guy swung the battleaxe at dilin he ducked and the axe hit the solder trying to sneak up on him. Dilin cut off the head of the second man. The forth man who had a steel mace tried to hit him in the face. Dilin dropped his right sword real quick, grabbed the mace and pulled it out of his hand, and threw it at the sixth guard. Then used his left sword to stab the fourth solder. He kicked his sword at the fifth solder killing him. He used shock to kill the last guard. Dilin pulled out his sword from the dead guard. The entire thing happened in less than a minute "well you can sure hold your own in a fight." Ulfric looked toured his general. "Kill him." The general walked toureds dilin and pulled out an iron gratesword and charged. Dillin put up his swords and pulled out his dwarven greatsword. Both of them swung at the same time dilin sword cut the iron greatsword like it was nothing. His sword then entered the general's chest. Dilin put up his greatsword, and pulled a dwarven sword and had flame ready in his left hand. "if you want something done right you got to do it yourself." Uldric said pulling out his steel war axe. "might a well give up now, you can't win."

"Funny, so far I've been wining." Dilin said smiling.

"We'll see about that." Ulfric charged. He swung his axe down, dilin blocked it. dilin used flame, ulfric moved out of the way but his left hand got burned. "Enough of this! FUS RO DAH!" the sudden force threw dilin into a wall causing severe pain and injury. 'damnit that hurt! Another hit like that and I'm good as dead.' ulfric walked up to dilin "see I'm more powerful than you! You have lost! I might let you live if you join my army." Dilin slowly got to his feet struggling to stand.

"You wouldn't want that." He said looking at ulfric and using fast heal to heal his legs temporally.

"And why is that." Ulfric asked. Dilin took off his hood to reveal his elf ears.

"I heard you hate elfs." Dilin swung his sword at ulfric witch he jumped back from. Dilin used fire bolt to hit ulfrics arm and disable it.

Ulfric stepped back "you bestered that was my arm." Dilin charged him. In an attemped to stop dilin once and for all he shouted again. "FUS RO…" dilin grabed ulfric by the head and made him face down "DAH!" the shockwave sent both of them flying. dilin hit the wall again and ulfric hit the floor. The damage wasn't severe this time to dilin, but ulfric was a bit dazed. Dilin got up as quick as possible and grabbed ulfric by the hair.

He readied his sword "it's over ulfric you've lost."

"But... I'm the true high king… I deserve skyrim!"

"No… you don't." dilin then cut off ulfrics head and put it in his bag. Dilin put his hood back on then walked outside to see at least a couple dozen solders. "It's going to be a long day." he said as he charged his magic.

(Two hours later)

Dilin had finally made it out of the city. His armor had several dents scratches and cuts the broke parts of the armor. He had exhausted his magic so he couldn't teleport. He went up to the carriage sat down in the back, and looked at the driver. "take me to solitude." dilin said giving the driver a small pouch of gold coins.

"Solitude it is." The driver said getting the horse to move. "I didn't like ulfric that much, good job."

Dilin smiled "I don't think anyone did." He then fell asleep in the carriage laying down on the bench/seat.


	8. Chapter 8

A young dilin ran in the halls crying, fires burning around him. He screamed "MOM! DAD! JAMES! Where are you?!" the fires only grew bigger and hotter the house shook. Suddenly everything went white. He awoke with the driver of the carriage shaking him.

"Hay wake up, were here." Dilin nodded getting out of the carriage.

"Thanks for the drive." He said waving at the driver.

"It's what I do." Dilin walked into solitude thinking. 'Why of all times do I remember that?' dilin used his now replenished magic to heal himself. Walking through solitude people looked at him and clapped, knowing what he had done. Apparently some solders can't keep their mouth shut about dilins self set mission. 'god, I hate this kind of attention!' he had thought. Walking into the room where general tullius and rikke where arguing about attack strategy's.

"Listen we do a full frontal attack we will lose our troops." Tullius said pointing at the map.

"Then what do you suggest?" rikke said with an attitude.

"We go around attack from both sides. Front and back."

"That won't-"she was interrupted by dilin

"Did anyone tell you two you biker like an old married couple?" he asked. Dilin dropped ulfrics head on the table. "I believe that's yours."

"To tell you the truth I didn't think you could do it. I thought that was going to be your head on the table." tullius said crossing his arms.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He said laughing. "Now if you give me my stuff I'll be on my way."

"Well that's the thing…we don't have your stuff." Rikke said. Dilin was not happy.

"Where is my stuff, this was the deal. I give you ulfrics head and you give me my stuff." Dilin said angrily.

"Listen, the person who bought your stuff, said they want to give you your stuff back in person." Tullius said. "She said she will be waiting at the bannered mare in whiterun. Look for a girl with red hair"

Dilin sighed "ok. See you later general, you too bitch" he said walking away waving.

"YOU BASTERED, MY NAME IS RIKKE!" She screamed at dilin as he walked away. Dilin decided to make a stop at the blacksmiths he sharpened his two dwarven swords dwarven greatsword, and he fixed up the armor making sure to get all the dents, and fixed up the cuts. Dilin relised that his hood had a few cuts in it, not taking the risk of it completely tearing he bout a new one, and enchanted it to decrease the amount of magic it takes to cast a spell. Walking out of solitude he made his way down the road, having the feeling to walk instead of teleport. Halfway to whiterun dilin encountered a dragon. it didn't say anything just started to attack setting the plants and trees on fire. Dilin charged ice shards and threw them at the dragon. One missed because the dragon took an unexpected right turn, the second shard grazed the dragon catching its attention. The dragon flew at dilin fire ready he used blizzard to stop the dragon's fire from getting him. It landed on the ground ready to make another attack dilin grabed one of his swords and started to cut at the dragon. The dragon attempted to bite at him but dilin jumped back. Making frost fist he began to punch at the dragon. making two ice blocks dilin shoved it in the dragons mouth making it impossible to chomp down. The dragon broke the ice in a matter of seconds.

"Well that didn't go as I planned." Dilin shot two more ice shards at the dragon, but the dragon melted them with its fire breath. He grabbed his sword and started to stab at it again. He jumped on top of the dragon and started to cut at it until finaly I plumaged the sword deep into its head. Dilin put his sword back in his sheath, and watched as the dragons soul flew into him. "well that was fun. Time to claim my prize." Dilin pulled out a dagger and gutted the dragon pulling out its stomach. Opening up he found several limbs and torsos. After searching its stomach dilin found a diamond, 1k in gold, and an orc sword. 'The thing these thing will eat.' he took some bones and skin to sell. 'Hopefully I can get a good deal for this stuff.' Dilin cleaned himself of dragon blood in a nearby pond then left to whiterun.


	9. Chapter 9

Dilin had made it to whiterun late at night. Walking into the bannered mare he noticed the girl wasn't there. He decided to rent a room for the night. While renting a room a man sitting at a table next to him asked "hay boy, you want have to have a drinking contest. I'm buying." Dilin thought about it.

"I'm good, maybe another time." Dilin said while taking the key to the room upstairs.

"Ok, you're loss." Dilin walked to the room upstairs and fell into bed. All that night dilin had nightmares about his past, about the fires, about his family, his friends, about the attack, and about his home. Dilin woke up freaked out. Sweating dilin decided he needed to cool off. 'Why am I having these dreams now all of the sudden.' Dilin saw that the girl still wasn't there so he decided to go sell the things he had collected from the dragon he had slain earlier the other day. the skin sold up to 400 gold, the bones for 600, and the orc sword for 100. He decided to keep the diamond for the forge. Dilin walked back to the bannered mare he saw the girl with the red hair sitting at a table reading a book. He sat across from her and made sure she knew he was there.

"Hello can I please have my stuff back?" dilin said with a smile on his face. She put a bookmark in her book, and put it in her bag. Dilin could see her clearly now. Just as tullius said, red hair. He looked at her and noticed three things her ebony sword, her dark blue mage robes, and his family heirlooms. Clearly she was ready for both magic and physical combat. His family heirlooms were a ring and a necklace. The ring was pitch black with red markings in a language all well known to dilin. The necklace was in the shape of a dragon, not like the dragon symbol for skyrim, the spikes on the dragons back were red, the eyes were white, and the rest of the dragon was black.

"you must be dilin. Tullius told me who you are, and what you look like. Before I give you your things back, I need you help with something." she said. She leand back in her chair.

"Hello to you too, nice day we are having. A bit cloudy if you ask me." dilin said sarcasticly.

"Sorry just a bit stressed out."

"so why and what do you need help with?" dilin asked. He really didn't like helping people, it ment getting close to people. He really wanted to keep to himself, but he needed his stuff back.

"i am a student the mage collage in winterhold. I need to get through a dwarven ruin to find something deep inside. But I can't beat the dwarven guardian robot things, and the mercenary's don't last long in there."

"what makes you think I can do it?" that was when dilin realizing how stupid that just sounded considering what he was wearing, full dwaren except for the helmet.

"because your wearing full dwarven armor, and the blacksmith told me a man in a hood came in with a bunch of dwarven scrap metal, and made armor. I'm guessing that was you."

he new he was defeated so he just went with it. "ok fine i'll help but when it is over you give me my stuff back."

"that seems like a fair deal."

"ok so when do we go?"

she stood up"right now, I just need to get something from my house." she then walked tords the door, dilin followed. They walked out of the bannered mare.

" I never got your name by the way." he said. she then stoped in front of a house next to the blacksmith. It had a name on it breezhome. She walked up to it and pulled a key out of her bag and opened the door.

"Jessica crimson-ice" she walked in. dilin just stood outside waiting for her to come out. Five minuets passed and she came out, only difference he could see was she had a water flask, and steel Nordic gauntlets and boots."lets go it's at least a 2 day walk from here. We are going to mzulft, it is near windhelm. " dilin decided to leave out the fact that he can telaport to places he has been to before. He might not have been to the ruin before but he has been near it. He liked the long walks. But what they both didn't know was they were being followed by 3 hooded figures in red and black clothing, waiting for the right moment to strike.


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica was uncomfortable because of two reasons. The first reason was because of the hooded man walking next to her. She liked it when it was quiet, but this was a bit too quiet. He just walked not saying anything, he gave off a good first impression, but she still didn't know anything about this person. The second reason was because she felt like they're being fallowed. She didn't know if she was being paranoid because of the man, or if they're actually being fallowed. Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of crying coming from the forest. "You here that?" she asked dilin.

"Yes, this way!" dilin said starting to run toured the crying, Jessica fallowed. Almost there they saw a humanoid figure leaning on a tree. Once they got there Jessica walked toured the figure.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked. Once she got close the ground began to glow red. Dilin acted fast he grabbed her and pulled her back. He cast a powerful ward spell to block the oncoming explosion. Everything was engulfed in flames. Once the smoke cleared the humanoid figure fell flat on the ground. "Thanks for the save." She looked at the figure laying 10 feet away from her. It was a human size doll with cloths and a wig on.

"A trap." Dilin said pulling out one sword with his right hand and making a thunder bolt in the other. Jessica pulled out her ebony sword and stood ready. "Stay alert who know who set that up." Three people walked into the open, red and black leather armor "the brotherhood." Dilin said looking at the three men.

The first spoke up "dilin heartfall. The price on your head just grew." The man said. He was a wood elf with a dwarven dagger and a steel sword. The second man was an orc with an orcish sword in his hand. The third man was a nord no weapons. Which means he is probably a mage.

"And why is that?" dilin said getting ready for a fight. Jessica saw the orc move to try and get around, same with the nord he was moving around the other side.

"Because ulfric was the brotherhoods kill, not yours. 500k of gold coins for whoever brings you back dead. 900k if we bring you back alive. The boss wants you to suffer before she kills you. Since every one of our brothers who died by your hand fought you alone, we decided to kill you as a group and split the earnings three ways." The two men were in position behind dilin and Jessica. The orc was ready to charge her and the nord mage readied his firebolt. Jessica was ready to fight both of them while dilin was getting ready to fight the leader.

"It's going to be a bit hard to collect your money without any hands or legs"

"We'll see about that." With that he charged dilin and him where in a sword lock in a second. The wood elf tried to stab dilin with the dagger but dilin had grabbed his arm to stop the blade, then looked at the man smiling. Behind dilin, Jessica was clashing swords with the orc while using a ward spell to block the firebolts trying to hit her. She quickly made a frost spike and launched it into the orcs leg. He screamed in pain, he unable to get up because of the large shard in his leg. She quickly charged the mage and shooting shard after shard at him. He used a ward to block her attacks, when she got close enough she swung her sword. It entered his shoulder and stopped about seven inches into his body. She pulled out her sword and the man fell on the ground bleeding out. She walked up to the orc and shot a shard into his heart. She turned to dilin and his opponent and saw the wood elf violently shaking. Suddenly the shaking stopped and the man fell to the ground dead. Once everything was over dilin began to loot the bodes, took a few emeralds and about 50 gold coins. and with that the both of them moved on.

"That was pretty fun." She said. As they walked she noticed it was starting to go back to silence so she decided to start a conversation. "So the brotherhood wants you dead? Who do you think put them on your trail?"

"The thalmor." He said

"What did you do to piss them off, piss in their plants?"

"I killed there previous ambassador. They were pretty pissed about it. The brotherhood thought it would be an easy job, they have been chasing me all around skyrim for about 4 years now."

"Why did you do it?"

"I had my reasons." As he said that he changed into his mage cloths.

"How the heck did you do that?"

"You are just full of questions aren't you?" he said looking at her and smiling.

"What can I say I'm a queries person, and you are a mysterious one."

"How about this, we survive the dwarven ruins and I'll answer your question."

"deal." She stuck out her hand and dilin shook it.

"It's getting dark we should make camp in that cave." He said pointing at the narrow opening. As they went in it was a small cave with a troll in the middle sleeping. Dilin stopped her before she could walk any further seeing the troll. He pulled out his swords hoping to kill it before it wakes up, however the sound of the swords coming out of there sheathes reached the trolls sensitive ears and it woke up. 'Shit' he thought to himself. He moved forward quickly and stabbed its gut but it didn't faze the troll as it threw dilin back. The swords were sticking out of its gut but there was no bleeding. 'Dam these trolls and there fast healing.' thinking about what to do he remembered something as the troll was hitting the ground in rage, metal is a great conductor. He charged his shock and let it loos on the two swords in the trolls gut. In a violent shake the troll fell on the floor dead. He walked to it and pulled his swords from its gut. Pulling out a cloth from his bag he cleaned off his swords. "We can stay here for the night. I'll go and get some fire wood you can set up you sleeping bag."

"I don't have one." She said plainly."

"What?"

"I didn't bring one."

"So you're telling me you set off on a two day long trip and didn't pack a sleeping bag?"

"Well I thought we were going to be sleeping on rocks and stuff not in cave on the dirt." Dilin reached into his bag and pulled out two sleeping bags.

"You're lucky I always keep an extra." He tossed both of them to her and she began to set them up as he got the wood to burn.

"Why do you keep two sleeping bags?" she asked as he set the pile of wood on fire and sat down.

"It is a crazy story. One day I was woken up by a bandit about to stab me. Me and his friends fought, and when it was over my sleeping bag was all torn up. Been traveling with an extra ever since." They began to talk until they both decided to go to sleap.


	11. Chapter 11

A man in his late 30's or early 40's was being helped through the halls by a young boy around 7 or 8. The man was bleeding badly from his stomach. The hallway was completely destroyed; tables broke or tipped over, broken glass on the floors, and blood stains on the walls. The man fell on the floor, the boy did his best to pick him up. "Daddy, hold on we are almost there," the boy cried to the man. They continued through the hallway until they heard a voice behind them.

"I found them, there ov-"the thalmor soldier never got to finish his sentence as an ice spike made its way through his chest.

The injured man put his hand down and looked ahead, "we must hurry my son." They both reached a door and opened it. Once inside of what looked like a dining room, there were chairs knocked down, and a table burned in half. The boy set the man down in one of the chairs. The boy closed the doors and was looking for something. "It's behind the dresser Dilin." The man said very weakly. Dilin used all his strength to move the dresser and behind it was a large board. He grabbed it and put it in front of the door and strapped it in. After he did this he saw the door trying to be forced open, but the board stayed in place.

"Hurry up and help me with this damn door!" An angered voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Dilin had fear written all over his face.

"Dad what do we do, they're outside." He said scared. The man got up from the chair and pushed both the end of the tables out of the way, with Dilins help. Under the table was a giant rug, the man dragged it out of the way. Once the rug was removed there was a giant circle with strange symbols in it.

"This is a teleportation circle; it should get you out of here." He said while taking a black ring off his right hand and taking off his necklace which was in the shape of a dragon.

"What do you mean? You told me teleportation should only be used outside not inside."

"This was designed to teleport from the inside to the outside. It takes a lot of energy to use so I won't be able to come with. I'm too weak I won't survive the trip." He put the necklace in the boy's hands along with a scroll. "I don't know where you will end up, but you will be safe as long as you stick to your training. This ring and necklace are our family heirlooms, there are others but we do not have the time to get them, one day you will come back for them. Wherever you end up, you must make it to Skyrim. Go to the south mountains and find the south city, and give them this scroll." There was a loud bang at the door, the board cracked. "This is goodbye my son, don't worry you will be fine." Dilin began to cry. Another loud crack signaled how close the enemy was to them. "Hurry my son, into the center of the circle." Dilin stood in the middle of it, and it began to glow as the man put his hands on the edge of it. "Goodbye son," the door broke open and 10 thalmor soldiers burst through. "I love you." With that everything went white for dilin, then darkness.

Dilin woke up in his sleeping bag. He was sweating. Five feet away from him was Jessica, who was still asleep. Looking outside of the cave he saw it was very early in the morning. Standing outside to get some fresh air he began to think. 'Why am I having these flashbacks? The flashbacks keep bringing back more and more bad memories.' He decided to think about it later after this little quest he's on. He went back into the cave to wake up Jessica. He walked over the ashes of last night's fire. He shook her gently to wake her up. Once she woke up she sat up and looked around. Dilin began to pack up his sleeping bag. "Come on, get up. The sun is barely out if we leave now we can make it there before night fall." She got up and rolled up the sleeping bag and gave it to him put it in his bag. He grabbed some of the troll meat wrapped it up and put it in his bag.

"Ready?" Jessica asked. He nodded and then they left. They managed to make it to Mzulif without getting into any fights, but there was that one orc who kept calling them 'milk drinkers'. It wasn't really a fight Dilin punched him once in the face and he fell unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Dilin and Jessica stood in front of the dwarven ruin Mzulft. Dilin walked toured the door and try to open it, but it was locked. "So how do expect us to get in, it's locked." He said turning around looking at her. She pulled out a key from her mage coat pocket.

"With a key of course." She walked toured the door and put the key. When the door opened they saw a man in a blue hooded mage coat, he was dead. He died from blood loss. Next to his body were a key and an open journal. In the journal was a message that read 'they stole the focus crystal, please whoever reads this, please get it back and take it to the oculory.' Jessica picked up the book and began to read through it. Dilin grabbed the key and opened the door. She put the book down, "so apparently they had a research project down here on something called the 'oculory' and didn't have a focusing crystal. So they went and got one delivered. You can see how that turned out." She spoke as they walked. Suddenly the floor under Jessica's foot went down. In a second Dilin tackled her to the ground as spikes came down, trying to impale them but failed. "That was a close one. Thanks for the save." She looked up and saw a dead man, and jumped back. "Ahhh" she screamed at the site of the dead man that was face to face with her a second ago. He had two holes in his shoulder and one on the top of his head.

"It looks like he didn't have the same reflexes as me." Dilin said while taping the body with his foot. He helped her up. "Come on we have to continue." As they they walked in the next room, two dwarven spiders charged them. Jessica took one out with a lightning bolt, Dilin cut the other one down. They both continued into the ruin fighting more and more dwaven spiders and sapphire here and there. They came across more and more dead bodies taking what they could use from them. When they entered a room they found a few dead falmer and dwarven spiders.

"What are these?" she said poking the dead falmer with her sword.

"It's a falmer. You never seen one before?" he asked as he cut off falmer ears from the body's. 'I can make some good poison with these later.

"Wait, so this is a falmer? I thought they would be uglier."

"Why is that?"

"When I was a little girl, my dad used to tell me if I didn't behave, a falmer would come for me, as they did for all the bad children of the world. I just thought they would look uglier from how my dad described them."

"I have heard of a lot of thing parents tell their children to make them behave, I can honestly say I never heard of that one before."

"Come on something tells me we are going to have a challenge getting through those falmer." As they continued they ran into a lot of falmer and chaurus. They walked into a room; it was huge, full of falmer and a few chaurus. A little while later Dilin pulled his sword out of a chaurus and used a piece of cloth he took from a dead falmer, and cleaned of his blades.

"I hate these thing so much." he dropped the cloth onto the corps, and put his swords into their sheaths. He then saw something at the corner of his eye, something shiny. It was on a falmer shadowmaster that he doesn't remember him or Jessica killing. He walked toured the shadowmaster, he leaned down to grab it when suddenly the shadowmaster got up and talked Dilin. "SHIT!" he shouted.

"Dilin!" she heard him shout, she then shot an ice spike at the falmer, but it was blocked by another falmer that was playing dead. The shadowmaster used its magic to try and freeze Dilins face at close range. 'So you were playing dead, clever bastered.' Dilin thought to himself, he then grabbed its arms to try and stop the hand from getting to his face. He head-butt it twice and then kneed it in the stomach. It fell over in pain, and Dilin got to his feet and kicked it in the face, he then grabbed his dagger and threw it at the falmer that was blocking all of Jessica's ice spicks.

"You die, you become food for chaurus.' Dilin heard a dark and sinister voice behind him. The shadowmaster had gotten up and was talking. "I kill you. I feed you to chaurus."

"Did that thing just talk?" Jessica asked

"You… you can speak?" dilin asked confused.

"Yes, me smart, you dumb, you fall for trick, you die." The falmer said.

"I will admit, playing dead was smart, but not having a weapon on you is isn't." dilin said raising his hand that had a falmer sword in it. The shadowmaster reached to his belt and noticed its sword was gone. It then began to back away. Jessica saw the shining object, which was still on the falmer, that dilin was going to take earlier.

"Hey I think that is the focusing crystal." She said pointing at it. The falmer then hissed at her.

"MINE, its mine, my shiny, mine, not yours." The falmer held the crystal close. Dilin conjured his bow and pulled an arrow from his quiver.

"Listen, if you give us the crystal, I'll let you go. If you don't, well I'll just kill you." Dilin said as he pulled the arrow back and aimed at its head. "What will it be?"

The falmer seemed to think about it. "…it's MY shiny, not yo-"an arrow flew into its head before it could finish.

"I gave it a chance." His bow dissipated as he walked to the shadowmaster and took the crystal and put it in his bag. They both walked toured the door they both thought might be the correct way. He tried to open it but it was locked and required a key. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath. "If it needs a key then I got one right here." He put his finger in the lock and then the lock grew a bright orange before melting. The liquid metal seemed to flow around his hand as he used magic to protect himself from the dangerous liquid. "And like that there is no more lock." He announced proudly as he opened the door.

"Come on, were close I can feel it." Jessica said moving ahead. They ran into few more falmer till they got to door with dead falmer in front of it. 'Burn marks, looks like someone is still alive down here.' She thought to herself. She then knocked on the door.

"Who is there?" a man asked from the other side. "gavros is that you?" he asked as he opened the door. "Thank god you're- you're not gavros! Who are you?" the man exclaimed as he was ready to cast a fire spell. Dilin raised his hands

"Wow buddy we are not here to hurt you."

"What do you want?" he asked putting down his hand and the spell.

"I am from the college of winterhold. I came here to look for something. Can you help us?" Jessica asked kindly. The man looked them both over.

"And why should I help you." Dilin reached into his bag and pulled out the crystal.

"We'll give you shiny." he said as he showed the man the focusing crystal.

"The focusing crystal! Yes! Finally, after so long my research will be complete. Come and help me set everything up and I will help you with what you need." He then began to walk up the stone walkway. He blabbered about how he had been researching it for a while, and how glad he was that he had the crystal to finish his research. Dilin wasn't listing as he was looking at the crystal. "Now, put the crystal there and we can begin." He said pointing at the odd object in the middle of the room. "Use frostbite and flame to move the panels at the right angle and it should be complete." After putting the crystal in place he used frostbite and flame to solve the puzzle. After he was done a map appered near were Jessica and the other man were. The map was of northern tamriel, half of the map wasn't showing up. "Something is wrong the map is obscured half of it is gone." He turned to Jessica and Dilin. "You, you two did something didn't you?" he looked back at the map. "Something at your college is causing interference. And there seems to be another location dotted…labyrinthian? You two what is going on?! I DEMAND answers right now!" the man shouted in anger ready to cast a dangerous fire spell. Dilin grabbed his arm and punched the man in the face knocking him out cold.

"It's time for you to take a nap." He said putting the man on to ground gently. He then looked at the map. "labyrinthian huh?"

"Do you know where that is? Have you been there before?" Jessica asked curiously as they walked away.

"No I haven't but I know about it. Aberrantly someone sealed it up a long time ago; no adventurer has been able to get in since." As they walked through a set of doors everything stopped. Suddenly a man wearing Psijic Order robes appeared before the both of them. "Who are you?" dilin said reaching for his sword.

"Hold on he is on our side." She said stopping dilin.

"Listen there isn't much time it is important you get back to your college right now." The mysteries man said. "Hurry and go there isn't much time!" and with that he disappeared.

"Wait! What's going on?!" she said a second too late. "Crap. We have to get to the college, let's go!" they both ran out the door to find themselves on the side of a mountain. "darn it, we will never make it there fast enough from here."

"Not exactly." Dilin said net to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can teleport." Said in a low voice

"That's good, and then we'll make it in time."

"Well…"

"What is wrong?"

"I never been to or near the college of winterhold before, and that could be dangerous." He said while pulling out a map of skyrim that had a bunch of writing all over it and drawings of mountains, caves, lakes, cities, etc. of places he has visited before. Other than that the map was blank. "Where is the college?" he asked

She pointed at the corner of the map where the college was, and then he put the map in his bag. "How dangerous? Have you done it before?"

"Yes, and it's something I regretted almost instantly. You might want to hold on." When he said that, she grabbed his hand.

"Why?"

"I... sort of ended up in a different dimension." He focused his magic, hoping he can get it right,

"What!?" then they both disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Dilin looked up from the spot he ended up after the teleportation. A daedric sword was pointed at him. He looked at the one holding the sword, a Daedra. He instantly knew where he was, Oblivion, were he ended up last time. Jessica was held back by two daedrics. The one pointing the sword at dilin spoke.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" the daedric voice boomed with anger. Dilin stood up from his spot and raised his hands. "Well mortal? Answer me!" Dilin looked at Jessica, and he nodded.

"I could tell you… or I can just do this!" dilin grabbed the sword by the guard and shot a fire bolt at the daedrics face killing him. Jessica kicked the daedric to her right in the leg making him let go of her. She reached to her sword on her hip and used it to kill the daedric to her left. She quickly turned and killed the other daedric, and then she sheathed her sword. "That was easy. Come on, we better go before more come." He grabbed he arm and they both vanished.

Dilin and Jessica had made it to the college this time. Dilin and Jessica stood up, and then dilin started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Jessica looked at him like he was crazy.

"I actually thought that wasn't going to work." He laughed it out. "So what know?"

"We need to go inside." Both of them walked inside the archmage and Mirabelle standing in front of a barrier that wasn't supposed to be there. They were both inspecting it. "What is going on?" Jessica's question startled them.

The arch mage spoke up. "It's Arcano. He has done something with the eye, and locked himself in there. Who is this?" the arch mage looked at Dilin.

"A friend. He helped me find the info I needed."

"Do you know any magic boy?" dilin nodded at the question. "Good. Help us take down this barrier." All four of them focused their magic and took the barrier down. As they walked in the room they could see a giant sphere with symbols all over it. They walked to the back of the room and saw Arcano using a lightning magic on the sphere. "Arcano, stop this immediately, I order you!" Arcano just ignored them. The archmage walked toured Arcano. Arcano began to glow. Dilin knew was about to happen, a nova spell. He pushed Jessica and the Mirabelle back. He ran forward and pulled the arch mage back, and cast his strongest ward spell. Then everything went white.

Jessica woke up with a headache, her vision was a blur then it finally adjusted. She saw the archmage and Mirabelle, both of them were alright. The archmage helped mirabelle up and looked at Jessica. "Are you ok?"

"Yah, I'm fine. You?" Jessica looked around in concern.

"We're fine."

"Where is dilin?" Jessica asked in concern.

"You mean your friend? Before I was knocked out I saw him thrown through the door by the explosion. Go and find him, I'll tend to Mirabelle." Jessica left the room and rushed toured the courtyard. The door to the courtyard was already open. When she walked outside she saw everyone from the college crowded around dilin. She rushed toured him.

"Move aside." She pushed her way through the crowed. She knelt next to dilin a shook him. She was terrified "dilin! Are you ok! Dilin, wake up." Dilin grumbled.

"….five more minutes." He pulled his hood down more to cover his face to block out the light.

Jessica sighed, glad that he was ok. "Thank god. Come on dilin, wake up." He just grumbled and turned away from her. "I said" she raised her fist "wake up!" she then punched him in the gut.

"Fuck! That hurt!" he jumped up from the punch. "What was that for?"

"I told you to wake up." They both stood up.

"You didn't have to hit me." He grumbled. A man came running into the courtyard; he was from the town below.

"The town is under attack!" the man said exhausted from running.

Dilin walked forward "what is attacking the town?"

"Some flying orb things, they're attacking everything!" dilin turned around and looked at the crowed.

"Jessica and you two, come on we are going to save the town. And the rest of you, get everyone out of the college." Dilin, Jessica and the two other mages went down to the town and saw what was going on. Wisps were attacking the town, only about ten or so of them. The fight didn't last long with the help of the town guards; the wisp didn't stand a chance. "Let's get back to the college." They made their way back to the college. When they made their way into the courtyard the archmage walked toured them.

"You two did a good job, go help the others evacuate the college." the two mage walked away. "And as for you two, did you find the location of the staff?" Jessica nodded. "Where is it?"

"labyrinthian." Dilin spoke up. The archmage just stood there, thinking.

"I see." He reached into his bag and pulled out the Torc of labyrinthian. "Take this, it will help you get inside."

"I actually been to labyrinthian, but I couldn't get in because the door wouldn't open." He got the Torc from the archmage. "Is this why?"

"Yes, I took it a long time ago. It doesn't matter why I took it, just go and get the staff before Arcano hurts anymore people."

"We understand. You ready Jessica?" she nodded, and grabbed his arm, Then they disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Dilin and Jessica arrived at the front of the gate to labyrinthian, fighting a few frost trolls on their way in. dilin pulled out the Tork of labyrinthian and put it where it belonged. Befor he opend the door he looked at Jessica. "I don't know what we will find in there, so watch your back." She nodded, and then he opened the door. As they walked in they noticed several skeletons lying around, and a dragon grave in the middle of the room. The both of them took a few steps in and then the skeletons got up and charged them. Dilin pulled his bow out and shot the skeletons down with ease. "Is that all you got? Too easy." He said confidently. Then the ground started to shake, dirt flew out of the dragon grave and out came a skeleton dragon.

"You had to open your big mouth didn't you?!" Jessica yelled at dilin pulling out her sword. A lightning bolt in her other hand. Dilin pulled out his dwarven swords and got ready to fight the dragon.

"On the bright side, it probably can't use shouts, because it doesn't have any vocal cords." The suddenly a giant fireball flew there way. The two of them jumped out the way in, Jessica taking cover behind a broken stone pillar, and dilin charged the dragon.

"How about you just SHUT YOUR MOUTH DILIN!" Jessica yelled at the man. Dilin jumped on top of the undead dragons head. It tried to shake him of. Dilin then stuck one sword into the dragons head and the other in the spinal cord.

Under normal circumstances this would have been the death of the dragon, but these weren't normal circumstances. The two swords only managed to piss off the dragon. It shook its body violently; dilin lost his grip, and was thrown off the dragon. Dilin ran for cover as another shout was about to head his way. When he got behind a stone table fire consumed the area around the table, once the fire stopped dilin heard a loud boom. He looked up to see Jessica firing powerful thunderbolts at the dragon, the bolts were attracted to the two swords in the dragon.

All it managed to do was piss off the dragon. "Why won't this thing die?!" dilin asked himself, then he noticed it. Three black soul gems in the dragon's chest, most likely what is keeping the dragon alive. "Jessica aim at the chest!" Jessica looked at the chest of the dragon, and noticed the soul gems. "Keep it distracted, I'll grab the soul gems." She nodded.

Jessica was casting spell after spell, from illusion, to destruction, to conjuration. All to keep the dragon distracted. Dilin charged the dragon, he slid under the dragon and reached up and grabbed two soul gems. The dragon still wasn't dead yet but its movements were slow and its attacks were weak. Dilin pulled out his bow, pulled back the arrow, and aimed at the last soul gem and let go. The arrow split through the air, pierced the soul gem and stuck it into the nearby wall. The dragon fell over dead. Dilin put the two soul gems into his bag knowing they will come in handy later.

He walked up to the dead dragon hoping to get his sword back, but the handles to the swords were melted. The constant attacks from the thunderbolts caused the hilt to melt, making them unusable. "Damn, those were good swords." He cursed to himself. Jessica walked up and looked at the now melted weapons.

"You can probably still use them." Jessica joked.

"Yah I'll just grab it by the blade, and hope I don't cut my hands." He joked back "well I've been meaning to get some ebony swords, maybe I can make some after all this." They continued on. Walking dilin accidently hit something with his foot. He looks down to see an alteration spell book. Opening it up, he read the first page.

**Telekinesis **

'This will be useful later.' The two of them continued on. As the two of them walked through the tomb, spirits of people who came before them were replaying what had happened on their adventures though labyrinthian. They were talking about making past the first room and how something grabbed their friend then they disappeared. They continued on into the tomb then suddenly a blue energy past over the two of them and there mana was depleted, and a voice yelled at them in a language the two of them didn't understand. "This thing is able to siphon our magica from here; we are going to have to rely on our swor-…. Greatsword." Dilin corrected himself remembering he no longer had his swords. He pulled out his greatsword and the two of them continued.

As the two of them continued on, the spirits continued to appear only… there was less of them each time. The magic that took their magica continued and so did the voice, sounding angrier each time, until finally it spoke in a language almost everyone understood, English. "You do not answer... Must I use this guttural language of yours?" it sounded angry. "Aren have you returned my old friend? Do you wish to finish what you could not? You will fail like you have before."

They continued on ignoring the voice. Killing Draugr after Draugr until the voice spoke again. "You…you are not Aren, are you? Has he sent in his place?"

"Who are you?" Jessica asked the mysterious voice. The voice only ignored her

"Did he warn you that your power will be your downfall? Did he tell you your power will be used to strengthen me?" the two of them made it to the final door. "Come and face me mortal, face your end!" as they walked in the room they saw two ghost mages keeping a shield on a dragon priest, keeping it contained. Jessica used an ice spike in one and dilin shot an arrow at the other. Once the shield went down the priest spoke. "Come and face me mortal and witness the power of Morokei. Once I kill the two of you, I shall take this world for my own."

Morokei summoned a shock Atronach, cast lightning cloak, and then armed himself with the staff of Magnus and lightning bolt. Dilin charged morokei with his greatsword, he tried to hit him but the lightning cloak stopped him in his track. Dilin was electrocuted by the cloak and he fell back in pain, dropping the greatsword. He then pulled out his bow and tried to shoot at him. Morokei just floated out of the way of the arrow. Dilin the tried to fire a fireball then an ice storm, but the staff was used to adsorb the spell before it could hit him. "You cannot touch me child. Your weak and I am powerful."

'He is right. He dodges the arrows, and I can't attack him directly. Direct spell attacks don't work. What will?' the dragon priest floated near dilin over the greatsword. Dilin had an idea. Using telekinesis he picked up the fallen sword and threw it at morokei. Morokei didn't have time to siphon dilin's magic energy and the sword pierced his chest killing him. Looking down he saw Jessica coming out of her hiding place. She was apparently fighting the storm atronach and was in hiding from the lightning bolts being shot at her.

Dilin picked up the staff and tossed it to Jessica. "Catch!" Jessica looked up and grabbed the staff. The two of them made their way to the exit. As they walked the last spirit memory appeared it was the arch mage, a younger version of him.

"I'm sorry my friends, I am so sorry!" tears running down his face. "I had to stop that MONSTER! I had to make sure it didn't escape. I'll make sure nothing gets out, ill seal this place away!" then he disappeared.

"Now we know why he had the key… come on, we need to go." Jessica said, and then they continued. The two of them encountered a thalmor soldier.

"Sorry little ones, I can't let you leave here with that staff, ancanos orders. Prepare to die!" he then attacked with an elven sword. Jessica pulled out her ebony sword and deflected the attack; dilin shot an ice spike into the man's chest killing him. Dilin had a flashback of when he and his father tried to escape. He shook his head and the two of them walked out of the tomb.

"Let's get back to the collage." Jessica grabbed onto his arm and then he teleported them to the collage.


End file.
